It's Been Awhile
by Tetra Terra
Summary: Heero and Relena meet again. Songfic. Poor sexual content.


It's Been Awhile  
  
By: Incubus Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind. Hell, This computer isn't even mine... Whatever. This is my feeble attempt at a song fic. Enjoy. HY/RP  
  
He knew that this might be the last chance he would get. Noin was in on it and her brother never knew he was on Earth again. And it would stay that way. He owed this to her. To Them. Finally, the long war within himself was over...and his emotions won.  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
It had been a whole year. After Mariemaia, he just walked away, and swore he'd stay that way. Fool. Unable to stay away. Noin gave her an address with a key. She assured her it was safe. Would she be safe with him? Noin thought so. He wasn't so sure.  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could call you  
  
He heard her footsteps in the hallway. Heard her slip the key inside it's lock and held his breath. No turning back now. No restrictions, no doubts. No war. Just them. For as long as she wanted him, he was willing to sta. The door opens... She said once that she needed his strength. Tonight he would need hers. She dropped the key on the wooden floor when she saw him. "Hello Relena...it's been awhile..."  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
She silently asked what this was about, but said nothing as he went into the kitchen and came back with a dinner cart with two plates of food, a bowl of salad, bottle of wine, and deserts at their disposal. She asked 'Why are you doing this? This isn't like you Heero.' She was right. It wasn't anything like him. All he replied was 'I thought since I was here, I should see you.' Other than his many murder attempts toward her, he'd never seen her this shocked or slightly afraid of him.  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could say I loved myself as well  
  
Within those few hours, he began to realize the true depth of his emotions when she reached across the table for a moment and placed her hand atop his and said 'Thank you.' Then it hit him...  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've gone and fucked thing's up just like I always do  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
All at once the emotions and instinct clashed with common sense and reason.  
  
Why must I feel this way  
  
Why now? Of all the goddamned times for it to happen, why did he have to fall for her now?  
  
Just make this go away  
  
She got up and gave a small yawn and stretched out. She claimed the hour was late and she had a meeting in the morning. She was leaving. No. It couldn't end like this...not yet...  
  
Just once more peaceful day  
  
He quickly grabbed her wrist and stood to face her. There was a pleading look about his eyes that made her stop moving. As quickly as it came, it was gone. He went to stand right in front of her and just stared at her.  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could look at myself straight  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
He starred at her as if there were no more Earth. As if tomorrow would never come.  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
  
Slowly, he reached over to cup her face into his hands and stepped closer.  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
And slowly he drew his face closer to hers...  
  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
Relena's hands clenched the sheets tightly in reflex to what Heero was doing to her. If he didn't stop soon, she'd climax and it would be over before it they both wanted it to be. As if he read her thoughts, he removed his mouth from her center and moved back up her form resting his mouth at the hollow of her neck, thrusting into her violently.  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
She grabbed onto him and flipped him onto his back and straddled him, rocking her hips against him hard. He sat up and kissed her mouth as he placed his hands on hips and moved her against him faster. She wound her arms around his neck and held him closer.  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
  
What began as soft moans grew into full blown cries of pleasure. Eventually giving into Heero, she threw her head back and screamed as she came. Heero covered her neck and shoulders with heated kisses as he felt her release and his mind froze. He gave a thrust. Then another. Another. Once more. With another agonizing thrust, his body joined the flood, while Heero gave out a cry of his own...  
  
I cannot blame this on my father  
  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
Heero relaxed as he watched the sleeping form of his lover next to him while he sang along with the song on the radio...  
  
And it's been awhile Since I said I'm sorry 


End file.
